I Wish, I Wish
by FiretheFlame
Summary: Kasai Yamihono manages to hypnotize two of the most notorious movie killers of in history: Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers! But, is there something brewing underneath the animal inside them both? Is sweet innocent Kasai turning into the love of slashing psychos? Halloween and Friday the 13th crossover. Excellent Oneshot if no one reads it. It's my hobby. So, I hope u like it! :3


It was Kasai's only hope.

With Jason Voorhees advancing on her left and Michael Myers lumbering towards her right, she dug her hands into her pockets. With a gasp of short-noted relief, she found the golden medallion that Fire had given her. With a crazed light practically shining in her eyes, she thrust the little coin in front her, jiggling it a little in front of the killers' eyes.

"Hey, fellas, looky here what I got," Kasai whispered in a strange entrancing tone. The two slashers stopped almost immediately in their tracks, confusion reflecting in their eyes. Jason cocked his head on his shoulder in a questioning manner. "You want it?" She slowly swayed the medallion left and right, whispering softly. "That's right... Yeah, you do want it, don'tcha both?" Michael started to lower his knife, his eyelids starting to flutter. Kasai's eyes had a somewhat hypnotic gaze as she stared into Jason's one good eye, then Michael's soulless beetle-black ones.

"Just look at the pretty little coin, my sweets… watch it swing back and forth… back and forth…" She hissed quietly, half-entrancing the two psychos. Michael just stood staring at the swinging pendulum, while Jason started to sway side to side in time with the glittering gold medallion. She smiled, as the hypnotic swinging of her friend's coin worked its strange but life-saving magic.

_-Michael's POV-_

I watched as the teenage girl waved the strange gold disc in front of me. I wanted to move my arm; I wanted to satisfy my black-hearted urge to strike. But, her voice… it appealed to me… I felt as if I had to listen, I had to… obey…

_-Jason's POV-_

Kill, kill… had.. to kill… her… Pretty… pretty gold… gold coin… swing-swinging in my… face… want… coin… listen… wanna listen… to sweet… sweet voice… sweet so sweet… love… coin… watch wanna keep… lookin' at pretty… eyes… such pretty eyes… I like… those eyes… wish... to keep… obey… wish… command… mistress…

_-Kasai's POV-_

"_Just close your tired eyes_… just _go to sleep_… you're so _tired_ from all your journeys… just rest awhile… let your troubles _drift away_…" I watched Jason's eyes glaze over and he fell into a dozey trance, eyes half-closed as he collapsed onto the floor. Under his mask… I think he was almost… smiling… smiling! I could see his cheeks raise up a little, like they do when _you_ grin… Michael, on the other hand, was starting to fall asleep. His eyes clouded and rolled up into his head and his eyelids slowly fluttered shut as he leaned against the wall, his knife clattering noisily on the floor. Though, this didn't disturb anyone, it almost sliced through Kasai's leg! Luckily, it rebounded away into a dark corner in the tiny bedroom.

She watched triumphantly as Michael slowly slid to the floor, his heavy rhythmic breathing being one of the only sounds in the room. She smirked, still with that strange hypnotic glint in her sea-green and hazel-brown eyes, as she sank to her knees and watched the two now-harmless killers in their babied slumber. Her gaze softened as she watched Jason roll his head, softly moaning in his quiet sleep. She felt almost like a mother, keeping watch over her children. Almost unwittingly, she reached out a hand and tousled Michael's matted brown curls. She shuffled closer, a tell-tale blush stained her cheeks. As her arm made contact with his body, he seemed to lean into her touch.

Jason's machete rolled out of his hand as he shuffled his hand over into Kasai's lap. Her look of quiet surprise quickly dissolved into a motherly gaze as she carefully lowered his grey scarred hand onto the floor, like it was the most fragile china in the world. She stared into Jason's half-closed eyes, into the startling green. For a second, she could have sworn his sleepy stare had turned into a lovingly gentle gaze of affection. She stroked the top of his dirty, ashen-greyed head. She could have sworn she heard a content _puuurrrr_ escape his throat. Unconsciously, she leaned her head towards his own, raised the hockey mask just enough to show the chapped lips and kissed him. Then, she snapped awake from her dreamlike state and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

Did she just _kiss_ one of the men who just tried to _kill _her!? She shook her head in disbelief at her all-too-recent action and carefully slid Jason's hockey mask back over his face. Then, she looked back at Michael. Oh, but he did look so.. so sweet, as he slept there. A small smile of approval appeared on her face, as she tousled his hair again. It felt so fluffy and light against her own small dainty fingers, fingers that had never felt such comfort before...

Her smile grew a little wider as she felt his hand shuffle on top of hers, slightly clutching at it like it was a teddy-bear. "Sweet little Mikey..." She murmured into his ear, before kissing him lightly on the side of _his _head, too. This time, she didn't snap awake. She almost felt a shining affection towards the two. Besides, they weren't really that evil... Not really... Simply _misunderstood_... Yes, _misunderstood_...

_I almost wish they should wake up... and perhaps, they would feel the same... for me..._ she thought, clutching her little golden medallion to her chest, as if that would make her dream come true. Then, Michael's eyes snapped open. Kasai gasped, falling onto her back, floundering in shock before crawling backwards around the bed. Michael stood up, his gaze locked on her. Miraculously, Jason slept on...

He advanced on Kasai, slowly but undoubtedly. She whimpered with fright, as her back hit the bedroom wall. _This is it, Kasai... _she thought with a look of resent and horror, closing her eyes. _Goodbye, cruel world... Wait, why didn't he go for his knife? _Her eyes snapped open, wide with shock as she stared into Michael's soulless gaze. He had crawled on top of her on all fours, a sort of... _purpose _reflected in his eyes... She leaned away from Michael's face until the back of her head hit the wall, her lips were practically inches away from Michael's. He stopped his advance for a second, long enough to lift his mask above his mouth. Kasai felt incredibly uncomfortable in this position, underneath Michael. "Wh-wha-!" Her sounds were abruptly interrupted as Michael smashed his lips into Kasai's.

_-Jason's POV-_

Woke up confused. _How did Jase fall sleep on floor?_ Jase wonder. Then Jase see Mike and girl on floor too. What they doing? Jase crawl on top of bed, trying to find out. Girl, Kasai, look scared. Mike on top of her, somehow. See funny gold coin in hand of Kasai. Feel... lightheaded again, then hear Kasai... but she not move lips... Jase hearing her... her... oooohhh, desiresss... She say to Jase, she say: "Oh, I wish they felt the same feelings for me..." Don't think Kasai see me up above her. Must help... think Jase have to help... Wait... why not kill Kasai... Jase's big knife lay right behind Mike... but... not want to hurt Kasai... want... to... please her... feel soft... why Jase go soft? Never mind, what Kasai and Mike doing?

_-Michael's POV-_

_What was I doing…? I didn't know what I was doing… _I was asleep, yet I could still hear her. I could feel her dainty fingers running through my hair… I heard her soft gentle voice saying my name… But really, 'Sweet little Mikey?' She should know I'm definitely not sweet. But still, I could hear her. Not just her voice, but her thoughts… her wishes… her… desires… I felt compelled to follow them… to obey them… like my own overwhelming urge to kill others… I couldn't resist… I woke up, arose and approached the now-cowering girl. She whimpered at my nearing presence, crawling with her back to the wall of the bedroom. How did we get in here, anyway?

I dismissed the question in my mind and re-focussed my attention to the girl, Kasai, and her… desire…

_-Kasai's POV-_

What the hell was he doing? I was confused and shocked at Michael's actions and tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. I squirmed underneath him, pinned down by weight and muscle. I was trapped. Trapped, being molested by a serial killer. I couldn't believe it. I tried to shriek in protest, but I was cut off as Michael forced his tongue into my mouth. "Mmmmpph!" I cried, as his tongue began to explore the moist depths of my own mouth. An alien invading a place I knew so well. I was feeling violated at that point, so I did the one sensible thing to do. I bit down hard on his tongue.

Michael drew back, hissing with the pain- Wait, Michael _hissed?!_ He actually made a sound! How is that possible?! Kasai's face suddenly drained of colour. That was not a sensible thing to do to Michael Myers. She was dead meat. His hands went to his face and he lowered his mask into place. As he looked back up at her, she looked even more terrified. He wasn't angry, not even upset.

It just made him even more determined to please her.

Jason crawled off the top of the bed, staring intently at the two. He wondered what had happened as Michael suddenly fell over. He looked pretty stable, so what made him fall? He froze for a second as Michael _made a noise._ Jason cocked his head, puzzled. He thought Michael was always silent. That thought then drifted away from his head as he played onlooker at the scene in front of him.

Michael looked at Kasai with… _lust_ in his eyes? She clambered on to the bed, Michael slowly getting up to follow. She stopped for a second, as she remembered the little gold medallion still in her hand. _Boy, this thing's powerful._ She thought to herself. _How do I stop Michael, though? _Stopping to think wasn't a good move, as Michael got up onto the bed and pushed her over onto her back. She squealed as she toppled and landed on the soft mattress. She struggled to get back up, but she was too late. Michael had the upper hand once more, straddling on top of her and firmly pinning her down again. She desperately tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Weak and tired, she gave up trying to fight. She had no more fight left in her anymore. She might as well as let Michael get on with it. She'd prefer it be over soon, rather than having to postpone the inevitable

_-Michael's POV-_

I got on top of Kasai as she struggled and squirmed ferociously underneath me. It felt rather like one of my killing sprees and she was my next victim. She finally stopped wriggling and let out a sigh/gasp of defeat. I looked into her eyes and saw she had given up. She was so tired, she couldn't make an attempt to try and worm her way out again. I leaned down and ran my fingers through her long dark-brown hair. It felt so silky under my hot and sweaty hand. I liked the way she flinched as my palm ran down from her flowing locks to stroke her pale face. Her breath quickened and her face flushed as my fingers ran down her neck, onto her chest. This wasn't my usual behaviour, I wouldn't be doing this... but she was an innocent little girl. ... she had nothing to hide from anyone or anything and she was sweet and kind... perhaps even... cute... I would have normally killed with a knife to her heart, but I can't bring myself to... Is... this what a... normal person would do...?

Kasai looked up at Michael, and gasped ever so slightly as she felt his hand shift onto a very, very sensitive place. It hurt a little, but the pain felt... good. It was good pain, she liked it. She liked it and she wanted more.  
Michael heard her suck in her breath and knew she liked that. He gently squeezed it and her eyes slowly grew wider. As he started to grip on it more, her hand rose and weakly gripped his wrist in a feeble attempt to stop him. Michael kept his gaze locked on her, as if to say_ 'Kasai, let go...'. _She did not respond, so Michael gently eased her fingers apart and laid her hand down atop the feathery mattress. In her other hand, she clutched at the gold medallion in her palm.

_-Jason's POV-_

Jase watch as Mike squeeze something on Kasai. Saw Kasai gasp and blush. Saw the little gold coin in her hand. Jase like that coin. Jase want it. Then, Kasai see Jase. Jase watch Kasai drop coin. Jase take coin, look at it. Then look at Kasai. Kasai look at Jase with lovey-dovey eyes. Mommy's eyes. "_Help...me, Jas-on..." _Kasai say to Jase. Jase know what to do. Jase get machete and raise above head. Hit Mike in head with flat side and knock him out. Watch Mike fall and crash on floor. Felt Kasai's arms wrap round neck in warm hug.

Kasai was so happy that Michael was finally off of her, she kissed the side of Jason's bald ash-grey head. Underneath his hockey mask, Jason felt heat in his cheeks and blushed.

Hesitating, he curled his burly arms around her slim waist. She froze for a second, and then relaxed. Jason wouldn't hurt her. He had seen the medallion. He was under its powerful influence.

She felt weak. She was tired, she couldn't keep her balance for much longer. Jason's body felt warm against hers and she leaned closer into his chest. Her legs felt like jelly and she started to sink to her knees. Jason felt her grip weaken, heard her tiny yawn. He hugged her close to his chest, wouldn't let her slip out of his grasp. He slipped down onto the floor with her, crossed his legs next to a fallen Michael Myers. He watched as her half-closed eyes looked into his own one with a small light shining in her eyes. Shining with gratitude and... affection. She gave him the faintest of smiles before finally shutting her eyes. Jason felt her go limp and held her gently in his arms. He nuzzled her cheek with a quiet mew of delight, having found someone that... Liked him... Knew what pains he went through in life... And death...

He sat in the silent bedroom next to his unconscious fellow serial killer and his girl in his arms, feeling her chest rise and fall, listening to her soft breath; the only sound in the room...

Kasai awoke on top of the bed and sat up. Was that all a dream. There was no Michael Myers on the floor, instead laid his knife and Jason's machete. Next to her sat her golden medallion. Thank goodness it was safe. Where did Michael and Jason go? Half her question was answered a second later.

Michael came from under the bed, poking his head from underneath the mattress. Kasai screamed and tried to get to the other side of the bed, but Michael's hands laid waiting there. He grabbed her foot, dragging her under to his side shrieking and flailing helplessly. Michael lay a finger upon her lips, quickly silencing her. Propping one hand behind her head to support her, Michael ran his fingers delicately over her slender body, making her shiver. Making her go limp in his arms. She practically melted into him as he slid them up and down, dancing across her thin stomach. Her face flushed and she smiled faintly. He made her happy. And he still wanted to please her.

Pulling up her shirt a little, his hand coursed further up her front. He slowed down, lightened his touch as he enjoyed the shuddering breaths that erupted from her every few seconds. Drawing her face close to his, he lifted his mask once more, just so only his mouth truly appeared, and pressed his lips against Kasai's. This time, she did not struggle. In fact, she lifted a hand to cup the back of Michael's head, deepening the kiss...

This time, Michael was the one who shuddered with excitement. Kasai's lips were warm and soft, her mouth deliciously hot. It made him feel strange as he heard a quiet moan escape Kasai's throat. He was hot between his legs. He couldn't quite make out what was happening, but that thought was lost as another small moan came from Kasai. He lifted her shirt up again, just so he could slip his hand under it. Kasai felt it creep up her chest until it reached her breast. She gasped as he started to grope her gently. She shivered in pleasure as the feeling started to take effect.

Kasai couldn't stop herself. Her own pale hands slithered along Michael's own body. One wrapped around his neck, pulling her closer to Michael. The other moved down, feeling the coarse fabric of Michael's pants. Michael froze for a second at the sudden contact, then relaxed and stop his gripping. He took his hand out from under her shirt and it started to snake down to stroke her hip. He started to kiss her passionately, his tongue trying to gain entry into the moist cave of Kasai's mouth. When refused, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, making her gasp. Pleased with this reaction, he repeated this until she finally submitted and her mouth slowly opened.

Kasai's tongue met with Michael's and they began to wrestle it out, trying to win dominance over the other. Kasai liked being dominated, but Michael wasn't going to do so with that much ease. As she remained lip-locked, her hand started to slip underneath Michael's trousers. She felt him shudder and she knew he liked it. Then, she managed to somehow roll Michael onto his back, getting on top. She broke away from the kiss, though a line of spittle still hung between them. She licked her lips suggestively and ran the fingers of one hand along the side of Michael's face. The other hand was still exploring the insides of Michael's pants. She finally ran one long pale finger over one VERY specific area and she thought that she had just about heard the smallest of moans escaping from Michael's mouth. Her smile grew wider, having found one of Michael's turn-ons. "Who's a good boy, huh?" She whispered seductively, stroking Michael's dark brown hair. Then, she leaned back in for another kiss and Michael gladly took the opportunity.

As they passionately lavished each other, Jason strode into the room and froze. Having little to no knowledge about what Kasai and Michael were doing to each other, he instinctively strided forward towards Michael. Kasai saw Jason approaching and put her hand up momentarily. Michael immediately stopped his sinful actions and glanced at Jason. That was enough time for Kasai to squirm out of his grasp and jump on top of the bed to grab her gold coin-pendant. Michael poked his head up curiously to see what Kasai was doing, to stare at the swinging coin that had been thrusted into his face.

"Jussst close your eyes, my little Mikey... Just lay to ressst... Don't try to resist your desire to sleep..." Kasai whispered seductively into Michael's ear. The masked man slowly slid to the floor, breathing softly in his trance-like sleep. Kasai looked lovingly down at him, carefully pulling his mask back over his head. As she looked back up at Jason, Jason cocked his head at her, confused about why she did that. She smiled winningly at him and held her pendant close. O_h, I do wish Jason would do what Michael had done... And finished... _She though with desirous relish. Jason suddenly snapped and froze, before staring at Kasai with his one eye.

Kasai's eyes widened, realising what she had done. Oh, this was a pretty mess she was now in! She slowly backed away, cold sweat beaded on her forehead. Jason's huge figure started lumbering towards her, his eye practically glowing with determination. Kasai shrieked in fear and ran for the door, only finding out that Jason locked it. _Oh, wow. That really is so original._ She turned to see the space between her and Jason had closed at an alarming rate. She shrieked again as he grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides, and they both fell to the floor. Kasai struggled and screamed and kicked but Jason held her down on the floor without much hassle. She fought to get back up, but Jason was already on top of her. He lifted his hockey mask above his mouth and Kasai knew what was about to happen. She tried to scream again, but was cut off as Jason smashed his lips into Kasai's, her struggles weakened as he cupped her head in his hand to strengthen his hold over her.

"Mmmmmmrph! Mmmmmmph!" Her muffled cries were still audible, but only just. Jason ignored them and continued his attack. He softened his kiss and started to lovingly stroke her hair. Kasai still struggled, but not so much. She grew weaker, as he started to lightly trail his fingers over her curved back and drew her closer to his chest. Unconsciously, she ever so slightly arched into his caress, her breath shuddering. Gently, he started to probe his tongue into the crack of Kasai's lips. This time, her mouth opened submissively. _How long would this go on for, and how many times more?_ She wondered, before Jason's moist tongue slowly curled around her own, not wrestling but _seducing._ He shook with pleasure, her mouth so deliciously hot. Lip-locked, one of Kasai's hands had managed to slip under his shirt unnoticed, until it started to trace circles around his stomach. He shivered again from her delicate touch and broke the kiss momentarily, quickly licking her cheek playfully, before returning to the warm wetness of the meat-cave.

She had finally fallen into submission to her animal inside. Breaking the kiss once more, she pulled at Jason's shirt, slowly but surely. As soon as enough of his shoulder was visible, she started to nibble at the dirty gray skin. She heard Jason moan quietly, and that was all she needed. Swiftly, she switched position, now straddled on top of Jason's chest, smiling a wicked smile. Still nibbling at his shoulder, one of her hands still underneath his shirt, it started to creep upwards towards his front. A content purr escaped Jason's lips, one of _his _hands creeping underneath _Kasai's_ shirt. She looked at him affectionately. He gave her a similar lovingly respectful gaze. She knew she could only go so far, but Jason's gaze held her there. She drowned in the startling green of his eye.

Jason gently guided her head towards his in another kiss. She closed her eyes as Jason pulled her lips into his, savouring the taste of his mouth and tongue, so sweet to her own. As they fell victim to each other, Kasai caught sight of the prone Michael. Deciding that she had had enough she pulled away from Jason's strong arms and looked into his eyes again.

He felt tired, sleepy as he stared into those wonderful hazel eyes, unable to look away. He felt her hand slip behind his head, cradling it protectively. As drowsiness claimed him and his eyes shut, he stroked Kasai's neck gently. Under his mask, for the first time in decades, he smiled a true smile of happiness.

Kasai laid him on the floor next to Michael, watching the two sleep side by side. Leaning against the wall behind her, she let her own eyes close as she finally rested. Her last thought before she drifted into silence was "At last, some toys to play with..."


End file.
